Reach Out and Touch Someone
by Lys ap Adin
Summary: Aniki's been thinking about Yuuta, and gives him a call. Written for the Kink Meme, to the prompt, "Fujicest, phone sex." Phone sex between brothers who love each other an awful lot. Fuji x Yuuta.


**Title:** Reach Out and Touch Someone**  
Characters:** Fuji Yuuta, Fuji Shuusuke**  
Summary:** Aniki's been thinking about Yuuta, and gives him a call.**  
Notes:** Written for the Kink Meme, to the prompt, "Fujicest, phone sex." Adult; features smut and brothers who love each other quite a bit. 1326 words.

**

* * *

**

**Reach Out and Touch Someone**

He was working on his chemistry homework when his phone buzzed; he answered without looking to see who it was. "Yeah, this is Yuuta."

"Hello, Yuuta." There was a distinctive, recognizable lilt in Aniki's voice, silky and sultry all at the same time.

Yuuta put his pencil down and stood up. "Aniki. Hey. What's up?" It was three quick steps across the floor to the door to make sure it was latched and to throw the lock.

"I was thinking about you," Aniki said, "so I thought I'd give you a call. Are you busy?"

"Not really," Yuuta said, holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he shoved the crap off his bed.

"Mm, glad to hear it." Aniki's voice dropped a bit, picked up a little burr that ran down Yuuta's spine like a fingertip. "Shall I tell you what I was thinking?"

Yuuta dropped the last stack of papers onto the floor and flopped down. "Yeah, sure, if you want."

Aniki laughed. "I played a good match today," he said, softly. "I had to work to win it."

Yuuta closed his eyes--Aniki must have played Echizen, then, or Tezuka, and no wonder Aniki had called him. "So what's that got to do with me?" he asked, popping the button on his jeans and pulling the zipper down.

"Mm, it made me think of you. How hard you play." Aniki lingered on the words, shaping them carefully, letting them drip off his tongue. "How fierce you get when we play each other." His voice dropped lower. "It made me think of what happened the last time we played each other."

"I thought we agreed that we weren't going to talk about that ever again," Yuuta said.

His heart wasn't in it, and Aniki knew it. He continued on as if Yuuta hadn't said anything. "If I had it to do over again," he said, low and silky, "I'd do it differently. Don't you think it was over too quickly?"

When it was two teenagers ramped up on hormones and tennis? "I'm surprised we lasted as long as we did, Aniki," Yuuta said, remembering the press of Aniki against him, hot and sticky with sweat and come and urgency. He slid his hand into his boxers, curling it around his cock, stroking lightly, already starting to get hard.

Aniki laughed, low, and the sound went straight to Yuuta's cock. "Mmm, pessimist. If I'd had you with me this afternoon, it would have been different."

"Different how?" Yuuta said, wriggling around to shove his jeans and boxers down. The mattress creaked under him, loud enough that Aniki could probably hear it and guess what he was doing.

"I'd get you into the locker room," Aniki said, voice going velvety in his ear. "Alone, so we couldn't be interrupted, and then I'd lock the door to make sure of it."

Sort of like Yuuta had done just now. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, moving them slowly, closing his eyes at the slow pleasure that wound itself up his spine. "Yeah?" he asked, hearing the roughness in his own voice. "And then what?"

"Then I would kiss you," Aniki told him, softly. "Back you up against a wall and kiss you until your mouth was red, until anyone who looked at you would know that someone had been kissing you like they meant it."

Yuuta shivered, imagining it--Aniki would, too, wouldn't have any shame about it. "Just kissing? Way to be a big girl, Aniki."

Aniki's laugh made him shiver with the heat in it. "Did I say I was going to _stop_ there?" he asked, and Yuuta had to swallow. "I'd kiss you till the wall was the only thing holding you up--the wall and my leg between your thighs, holding you there, holding you still, so you could feel me against you but you couldn't do anything about it."

Yuuta had to swallow again, and wet his lips, before he could speak properly. "You know how you like to bitch about it when people call you a sadist? You're kind of in denial." He tightened his fingers around himself, thumb circling over the head of his cock, slow, heat dragging up his spine.

"Mm. One of these days you and I are going to look up the definition of 'sadist' together and you're going to be very surprised," Aniki murmured. "But when I'd kissed you until you couldn't stand it any more, and were begging--"

Yuuta's eyes popped open, and he glared at the cracked plaster of the ceiling above his bed. "I don't beg, Aniki."

Aniki huffed, exasperated. "Don't interrupt, Yuuta, it's not polite."

"No begging, seriously. I'll hang up."

"Fine, no begging." Aniki's sigh sounded put-upon. "When I'd kissed you until you couldn't stand it any more, and you were asking in an urgent but non-supplicatory manner--"

"Better," Yuuta muttered, and closed his eyes again, hand resuming its slow stroke over his cock.

"--an urgent but non-supplicatory manner," Aniki repeated, firmly, "I'd pull you away from the wall and bend you over one of the benches in the locker room." The exasperation melted out of his voice again. "I'd lean over you, so you could feel me pressing you down against the bench, holding you there."

"You like the idea of holding me still an awful lot, you know that?" Yuuta said, but the idea... had some attractive qualities. He could imagine how it would feel to be bent over, Aniki's weight against him, hot and sleek. "Go on."

"Mm, I like the idea of keeping you in one place long enough to appreciate you properly." Aniki was all but purring now. "I think I'd just push your shorts down for this. I like the thought of you bent over, just bare enough for me to take you. Do you think you'd like that, Yuuta?"

"I might," Yuuta admitted, figuring that the hoarseness in his voice would tell Aniki all he really needed to know.

"Mmm, I thought you might. I'd still take my time, though. I'd open you up slow, put my fingers in you one at a time and fuck you with them, till all you'd be able to do is moan for me."

Yuuta did make a sound at that which could, technically-speaking, have been called a moan, hips starting to lift into his fist as the heat curled tighter, low in his stomach. "Aniki..."

"And then I'd take you," Aniki said, lingering on the words. "I'd spread your knees as wide as they could go, and I'd fuck you, so deep you'd be able to taste it, and slowly, so you could feel every bit of me as I slide in and out of your ass."

Yuuta moaned again, imagining the drag of Aniki's cock and the rasp of Aniki's shorts against his bare skin, fingers closing tighter around his cock. "Oh... _oh_..."

"That's how I would take you," Aniki said, all velvet and honey, "and when you couldn't take any more, I'd reach between your legs and wrap my fingers around you, and make you come so hard that you screamed for me."

The heat broke free and rushed over him, and Yuuta arched against the bed, groaning breathlessly as it wrung him out, barely able to remember to keep his grip on the phone as it did. "Aniki...!" Aniki didn't say anything--just listened to the sounds he made as he gasped for breath, shuddering as the heat subsided again. "Fuck, Aniki," he said, when he could speak again, and reached for a tissue to clean up.

"That _was_ the general idea," Aniki said; Yuuta could imagine his sleek, satisfied smile. Yuuta just snorted at him. "So what have you been up to?"

Yuuta reached behind him and adjusted his pillow, and leaned back. "Well," he said, "I was thinking about you, so it's good that you called..."

**- end -**

Comments, as always, are welcome!


End file.
